


Ambition

by Cassidy_OMalley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Fluff and Fun, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Bokuto, M/M, Patronus, Plus some magic, Quidditch AU, Slytherin!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_OMalley/pseuds/Cassidy_OMalley
Summary: Seven years. When you’re eleven it seems like forever away. But when you’re eighteen looking back, it feels like the blink of an eye. How can one quantify 2,556 days worth of moments? All those good and bad moments that fill the days? Especially for young witches and wizards who are going so many of those days at Hogwarts? How can one create a single highlight reel from over 61,320 hours of footage?Luckily for Akaashi Keiji, there’s someone that acts as his own personal highlight reel. Someone who, just by being himself, highlights the best and the worst parts of his years at Hogwarts.******Even before the Sorting Hat begins to examine him, Akaashi knows there are only two possible choices for his placement. One is Ravenclaw. It would make sense; his mother is a Ravenclaw, he prefers reading to socializing with his peers, and even at eleven he is already being praised for his maturity and logical way of approaching situations. Yes, it would make sense. But there is something else, something that his mature, logical brain tells him he possesses. Something he values higher than intelligence.“Slytherin!”His ambition.





	1. Year One: The year Akaashi Keiji’s future gets sorted.

Even before the Sorting Hat begins to examine him, Akaashi knows there are only two possible choices for his placement. One is Ravenclaw. It would make sense; his mother is a Ravenclaw, he prefers reading to socializing with his peers, and even at eleven he is already being praised for his maturity and logical way of approaching situations. Yes, it would make sense. But there is something else, something that his mature, logical brain tells him he possesses. Something he values higher than intelligence.   
   
“Slytherin!”   
   
His ambition.   
   
~ * ~   
   
“Ahh...It's faces like yours that give the rest of us a bad name.”   
   
Akaashi looks up across the banquet table to see two fellow Slytherins watching him. Both look older than Akaashi but not by much, so probably second years. The one who had spoken has black hair which falls in complete disarray across his forehead. There is a gleam in his eye and a tilt to his head that suggest something almost feline.   
   
“I will not apologize for my face offending you, as it is something I can not help.” Akaashi says flatly.   
   
“Oh-ho, so we have a brain to go with our pretty face.” The second one giggles, sounding almost gleeful. He has a mass of soft brown hair and wide eyes that would have been innocent on anyone else but on him they just look amused. “What Kuroo-cat means is, can you smile?”   
   
“Can I smile?” Akaashi raises an eyebrow at least.   
   
“Mm. Smile. See, like this.” The second year’s smile is very aesthetically pleasing, it brightens his face and screams boyish charm. “Now your turn.”   
   
“And why should I?” Akaashi asks.   
   
“Because we want to see if that resting bitch face is the only mode you got, mate.” The one called Kuroo replies.   
   
“Kuroo-cat, language!” The second one tuts. “We have to set an example for our newest housemate.”   
   
“Really? But I seem to remember, Oikawa, that I learned that word from you. As well as f--”   
   
“Ah-ah-ah-ehhh!” The one named Oikawa practically squeals in his attempt to shush the other before the offending word can be spoken aloud.   
   
As Akaashi watches the interaction between his two senpai his mature and logical brain makes another deduction: it's going to be a long seven years at this table.   
   
~ * ~   
   
             The anniversary for the Battle of Hogwarts is a somber occasion. Teachers are melancholy as they remember those who were lost. Older students are thoughtful as they realize how many of those who fought were their own age. Even younger students who might not understand everything feel the change in atmosphere. Honestly, for an eleven year old like Akaashi it's a bit daunting and it makes him look forward to his favorite class even more than usual.   
   
             Care of Magical Creatures is not a class Akaashi had been expecting to love but after only one lesson he'd been hooked. The teacher is a half-giant with a rough way of speaking, rough hands, and a pure soul. He has a way with all creatures that borders on magic in its own right. He had had his first two classes with first and second year Gryffindors, which had given him the added entertainment of watching two second years trying to corral two excitable first years while Hagrid just laughed (“It's their first time seein’ a thunderbird! ‘Course, they're excited! Let ‘em be, Daichi! Iwaizumi!”). This time, Akaashi notices as Hagrid gathers them around a clearing in the woods, they are paired with first and second year Hufflepuffs.   
   
“Now, as all a’ya know, today is a big day. I say big ‘cause that's the only word I know for it. Most people say it’s a sad day and it is. Lots a’ good people died that day. But it was also the day ol Harry finally defeated Voldemort, so that's a happy thing. So it's a big day. This year I decided to take all my students out here to this spot. I wouldn't tell ya why just yet, I'll just tell ya that we're here to visit a special group a’ magical creatures.” Hagrid pauses as he looks around the empty clearing. “Now I won't tell ye what you're lookin’ for just that ye'll know ‘em if ya see ‘em.”   
   
“Excuse me, sir?” A second year Hufflepuff shyly raises his hand. “Are we looking for something big or small? Does it walk or fly? I-I don't mean to be rude, I just want to make sure I'm looking in the right direction, sir.”  
   
“Well--” Hagrid begins but another second year Hufflepuff answers first.   
   
“What are you talking about, Asahi? He’s right there!” The boy points to a spot in the clearing just behind Hagrid’s left shoulder. “Um...right, Hagrid? You're talking about the horsey with wings, right?”   
   
At the boy’s question everyone turns to look at the spot he's pointing at. It only takes a quick glance for them to realize--  
   
“I told you not to taste test that potion we made, Bo.” Kuroo drawls in his usual way. “Cause you're seeing things that ain't there.”   
   
“What!? You did so tell me to taste it!” The Hufflepuff shoots back. “Besides, I'm not seeing things. He's right there! No, wait there's two of them and OH! There's a baby one! It's a family! Hagrid, look!”   
   
          It must have been a good whatever-it-was the Hufflepuff tasted because Akaashi swears he's serious. The guy looks so excited that he is practically vibrating in place as he glances back and forth from Hagrid to the still empty spot like he's actually seeing something there. Akaashi is about to ask if Madame Pomfrey should be consulted before Hagrid turns to the boy.   
   
“Ay, I see ‘em, Koutarou.” He what? Akaashi can see his surprise manifested on the faces of the other students. He can also see others about to ask for an explanation but before anyone gets the chance Hagrid continues on, sounding almost...sad. “Can ye describe ‘em for me, lad?”   
   
“Sure! It's the same skeleton horseys I saw last year when I got off the train. They freaked me out at first cause they kinda remind me of something I saw in a haunted house moms took me to once, except these guys are black and they have wings. But these ones have a baby and it's so cute! In an ugly-cute kind of way! Do you think they'd let me pet ‘em Hagrid?” The boy, Koutarou, continues, totally oblivious to the looks of confusion on the faces of his classmates.   
   
“If ye are careful, Koutarou. Gotta approach ‘em real slow like, with your hand out.” Hagrid demonstrates the correct body posture which Koutarou imitates with complete seriousness.   
   
“Hagrid?” Oikawa raises his hand as they all watch Koutarou slowly walk forward towards the still empty spot. “Are you saying there is something there? Why is it that only you and Owl can see it?”   
   
“Owl?” Hagrid asks with a raised eyebrow before he chuckles fondly. “Ah! Ay, he does kind of have owl eyes, don't ‘e?”   
   
“You think so too, Hagrid?!” Koutarou turns back to look at them, his grin so wide Akaashi thinks it might split his face. “Cause owls are like my favorite animal!”   
   
“Ay, Koutarou, ya do. ‘specially with that white hair of yours.” Hagrid agrees, still smiling.   
   
“Awesome!” Really, how is the boy’s face still intact with him grinning like that? “But these guys might be my new second favorite. They feel so soft! How are skeletons soft?”   
   
“What we ‘ave here, young’uns, are thestrals. Once unfairly thought of as bad omens ‘cause a’ their looks but we now know are gentle, loyal creatures that have been servin’ Hogwarts in more ways than one for years.” Hagrid explains as we walks over to stand next to Koutarou, his hand held palm side up like he is letting something smell his hand.   
   
“But if that's true, how is it that only you two can see them?” Oikawa asks again.   
   
“Because thestrals can only be seen by those who ‘ave seen death.” Hagrid says softly. “For a long time after Harry took down ol Voldemort, lots more a’ the students were able to see the beasts.” The look on Hagrid’s face isn't so much sad as it is sympathetic now. “But I thought that this year...Honestly, I was hopin’ none a’ you young’uns would be able to see ‘em.”   
   
          Realization is slow to sink in. But as it does, every students’ eyes grow wide. Their hands grow still. And their voices grow silent.   
   
All but one.   
   
           Koutarou seems impervious to the whole situation. There is no pain in his eyes and no downturn to his mouth. In fact, he is still wearing his ridiculous grin as he kneels in the dirt with fingers moving through the air as if he is stroking the ears and mane of a young foul.   
   
It's inconceivable.   
   
If Akaashi didn't absolutely trust Hagrid he would never believe that this boy, this ridiculous boy, knew death.   
   
~ * ~   
   
“Hey, hey, you're Keiji, right?”   
   
         Akaashi literally tenses at the volume of someone in a library. Doesn't this person know better. He lifts his head up from The History of Hogwarts perfectly ready to admonish this loud person but is surprised to find a pair of golden eyes directly in front of his face. The close proximity surprises him, so much so that he jumps and makes an embarrassing little gasping sound.   
   
“Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you.” The person continues, still at an improper volume.   
   
“I'm fine.” Akaashi whisper-snaps. “But you're in a library. You got to be quiet.”   
   
“So--oops!” The person clamps his mouth shut before whispering dramatically, “Sorry, Keiji. That's you, right? Kuroo said I'd find you here.”   
   
“I'm Akaashi Keiji, yeah.” He replies, even though if Kuroo-san is involved he is tempted to deny it.   
   
“Oh, good! I'm Koutarou Bokuto, I'm a second year like Kuroo ‘cept I'm a Hufflepuff.” The boy grins but doesn't give any further explanation.   
   
“And why are you looking for me, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi prompts after a full minute of silence.   
   
“Bokuto-san?” The boy parrots back. Akaashi braces himself for the onslaught of the usual remarks.   
   
         While his mother is British as British comes, his father is a Japanese u-izaado. They are a bit of an odd match, his mother a strong outspoken auror for The Ministry and his father an introverted wand maker. Coming from such different backgrounds they shouldn't work together as well as they do but their relationship has always been one of understanding and love, both with each other and with their only son.   
   
           Akaashi has always considered himself fortunate that his parents have always encouraged him to explore both sides of his heritage; to pick and choose from each the parts he wants to incorporate into his own personal culture. Unfortunately, he discovered long ago that other children assume his love for Japanese syntax is just because he is a weeaboo (idiots).   
   
But Akaashi is in for a surprise.   
   
“Oh. Just Bokuto is fine! So is my first name ‘Koutarou.’ Or, Kuroo calls me ‘Bo’ and that's fine too!” The boy is still grinning but suddenly his face changes into a look of realization. “Sorry! I shouldn't have called you Keiji, right? Grams alway tells me I'm too uh...what's the word? In-something. Anyway! I should call you by your last name, right? That's right, isn't it, Akaashi?” Bokuto is looking at him with wide eyes, almost desperate for approval.   
   
Really, Akaashi can't be blamed for his gaping mouth. This is the first time in eleven years this has ever happened. After ten seconds of work to get his jaw moving again, he manages to get out, “...‘Akaashi’ is fine, yeah.”   
   
“Oh, good.” The grin is suddenly back on Bokuto's face. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi!”   
   
“How do you know all that?” Akaashi asks instead.   
   
“Well, Gram and Gramps were both born in Japan so when they fly from Maui to visit me and moms, they teach me all about it. My reading still sucks but I can talk to them in Japanese all day long! It's awesome! We keep talking about going over to visit but moms never has the money.” Bokuto answers with no hint of embarrassment. “Hey, have you ever been? Is it awesome?”   
   
“I've been a couple of times, yeah.” Akaashi admits.   
   
“What was your favorite--”  
   
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi interrupts. “We're still in the library. Why did you need me?”   
   
“Right, sorry. Um...well...Ineedyourhelpwithpotions.” He says in a rush.   
   
“What?”   
   
“I need your help with potions. I asked Kuroo but all he did was make fun of me when I didn't understand a single thing on our homework. I tried Oikawa next. He didn't make fun of me but he's a horrible teacher. Asahi is even worse, he got so nervous when I couldn't understand it that he couldn't finish his own homework. I was this close to crying when Kuroo suggested you.” Bokuto explains like it makes perfect sense.   
   
“And why did Kuroo-san suggest me? I'm a year younger than you. We wouldn't have the same problems.” It doesn't make sense and Akaashi is starting to wonder if this is somehow a big prank.   
   
“He said you got a perfect score on your first test and that I'm so hopeless that anything would improve my score.” There's a little bit of hurt at the end there but he plows on regardless. “So, would you look at my homework and see if you can help me? Kudasai?”   
   
While Akaashi appreciates the bowed head and hands in prayer position, the answer is clear. “I'm sorry, Bokuto-san but I can't help you. I'm still learning all of my first year material. I'd probably just confuse both of us.”   
   
“But I'm desperate! Potions is my worst class and if I keep messing up they'll kick me off the Quidditch team! Have a heart, ‘Kaashi!” Those golden eyes look close to tears, which do nothing in the way of persuasion. But. Fortunately for Bokuto (unfortunately for Akaashi), he has unknowingly said the magic word.   
   
Akaashi has a huge soft spot for Quidditch.   
   
“Fine, I'll look at it. But no promises, Bokuto-san. If I can't figure it out, you'll have to ask someone else. Deal?” Akaashi sighs, wondering if he is going to regret this.   
   
“You're the best, Akaash!” The tears are instantly gone, as if they had never been there in the first place. “Hey, can we do it now? I brought it with me! See? Can we start?”   
He's already regretting this.   
   
~ * ~   
   
      It takes Akaashi two weeks to come to a realization. Well, three realizations technically. The first is that his agreement to look at advanced school work had been a good decision, academically speaking. It’s like being given advanced notice of assignments in a completely innocent way. It helps him plan for the coming year as well as providing additional information to allow him to look at his current course work in new ways. Add in that it is a known fact that teaching another is the surest way to ensure information comprehension and suddenly all the extra time spent seems worthy of the effort.   
   
        The second realization is that Akaashi has somehow catalogued a whole list of things about Bokuto Koutarou. He is a muggle born. He and his mother were both born in Hawaii but they moved to London eleven years ago when his mother got a job as a muggle nurse. He has been accepted onto the Quidditch team as a chaser but as the team already consists of three fifth year chasers, he has only covered one official match so far, when one of the regulars was sick. He is also...a true Hufflepuff. He welcomes everyone with a smile, is always willing to help, works hard, and has no second thoughts about taking a Slytherin into the Hufflepuff common room to study.   
   
         The third realization is the most surprising. He actually enjoys Bokuto's company. Sure, he's loud and he runs from hot to cold in .06 seconds flat but there's just something about him. Akaashi will never admit it aloud, but Bokuto has become his closest friend.   
   
That doesn't mean the other boy doesn't grate on get on his nerves sometimes.   
   
Like now for instance.   
   
“Bokuto-san, I know you are excited about the match tomorrow but you need to focus.” Akaashi grumbles when Bokuto's incessant foot taping has gone too far. He knows it's not intentional but that doesn't make it any less distracting.  
   
“But ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto whines. “I've already finished my thirteen inches of parchment on the Medieval Assembly. Isn't that enough for today?”   
   
“I read the first ten inches, Bokuto-san. If the last three are like that and if you intend to get a decent grade, you will need to do some serious revisions.” Akaashi replies without looking up from his own work.   
   
       Out of the corner of his eye he catches Kuroo smirk a little. It's not about the fact that the two are currently working in the Slytherin dungeon; Kuroo and Oikawa had been sneaking Bokuto and some second year Gryffindor down there way before Akaashi got there. It's not even about Bokuto’s childish pout. Kuroo is smirking at the way Akaashi talks to Bokuto.   
   
“Wow, Kei-chan. I'd watch my words with little Owl if I were you. He can be sensitive sometimes and well, no one enjoys his depressed face, you know?”  
   
       When Kuroo and Oikawa had low-key jumped him the previous day, Akaashi had been confused. Pointing out flaws in Bokuto’s homework is not rude if he's being honest. That's what Bokuto asked for isn't it, to improve his grades? He can't do that by pulling punches. Besides, even though he knows they mean well by Bokuto, Akaashi thinks they are actually doing him a bit of a disservice.   
   
          Yes, Bokuto can be...sensitive, to borrow Oikawa’s word, with highs that reach the stratosphere and lows deeper than the deepest ocean caverns. He constantly seeks praise and needs cheering up at the oddest of times. He is a handful. But none of that make Bokuto fragile. He receives constructive criticism with complete seriousness and uses it to improve. He returns honesty with honesty and never backs down from a challenge. Aren't those signs of strength?  
   
“Fine!” Bokuto groans right on cue as he reaches once again for his parchment. “I'm just excited cause this is the first time you get to see me play! Kuroo, Oikawa and I have been practicing all summer and I just can't wait to show you how awesome I am!”   
   
It really does strike Akaashi as funny sometimes, how someone as bright and bold and distinctly Hufflepuff as Bokuto can be so happy with three Slytherin friends.   
   
“I'm excited as well, Bokuto-san, but we need to keep you on the team, right?” It's the usual threat whenever Bokuto gets restless.   
   
“Right!” And as usual, it works. Bokuto attacks his parchment and quill with renewed vigor. Akaashi can see the draw of his eyebrows and the bit of tongue poking out the front of his lips showing complete concentration; which for a dyslexic like Bokuto, any serious reading requires.   
   
The expression is cute in a kid-ish kind of way, Akaashi thinks.   
   
(He's so focused on Bokuto, he completely misses the new smirk Kuroo sends at the pair of them)   
   
~ * ~  
   
“Now I want a good clean game from all of you.”   
   
Comes Madame Hooch’s customary opening just before she releases the golden snitch.  Akaashi's eyes immediately follow the blur of motion until the whistle is blown and both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams are off. It's the first match of the year and the spirits of all the students are running high, meaning the opening cheer is almost deafening.   
   
“Here to cheer our little Owl on, Kei-chan?” Oikawa’s voice somehow floats over his shoulder as he and Kuroo take seats behind him. Akaashi really doesn't know where the nickname came from. He'd been meaning to ask Bokuto if Oikawa had come to him to ask for “cutesy” sounding honorifics (or maybe the guy just watched a lot of subbed anime). Either way, all requests to drop it had fallen on deaf ears, forcing him to just go with it.   
   
“I am here to watch our school Quidditch match. The fact that Bokuto-san is covering for one of the chasers who is currently struggling with her grade in arithmancy is nothing more than a coincidence.” Akaashi replies, never taking his eyes from the pitch.   
   
“So objective.” Oikawa chirps.   
   
       Akaashi thinks the two try to keep the conversation going but he tunes it out. This is too important. This is his first time seeing a match, live, in person. And it's beautiful. The chasers are in constant motion, buzzing the top of spectators’ heads as they dive to dodge a beater. The quaffle only stays in one person’s hands for fifteen seconds at most. The keepers are in a constant state of tension as they monitor the action. And that doesn't even touch on the seekers. Oh, the seekers. They are almost like another breed of player. Something faster, something bolder. Something...more powerful.   
   
I will be the next Slytherin seeker.


	2. Year Two: The year Akaashi sets his new ambition into action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was jut a thought in his first year, has now become a goal. But to achieve it, Akaashi may need a little help...

“Bokuto-san, are you free this afternoon? I need to start preparing to try out for the Quidditch team, and I was wondering if you would practice with me.”  
   
Akaashi is not expecting his request to meet with complete silence. Or a slack-jawed expression. Or the high probability his friend has stopped breathing.  
   
“Bokuto-san? Are you--”  
   
“WOULD I PRACTICE WITH YOU?! AGAASHEE!” Akaashi is definitely not expecting to be smothered in a bear hug, sudden enough to cause him to drop his messenger bag and all his books onto the grass.  
   
“I can't breath.” He wheezes but Bokuto doesn't hear him.  
   
“Everyone on the team is always too busy to do extra practice with me! Even Kuroo! He's always trying to get Kenma to play but he says no and Oikawa has been practicing with Iwaizumi! How am I supposed to become even more awesome if I don't practice?” Akaashi swears Bokuto gets this out in one breath. Maybe that's why he doesn't understand the importance of air like regular wizards.  
   
“Then I take it you're free this evening?” Akaashi sends up a silent plea for a continued existence.  
   
“Why wait?” His prayer is obviously heard as Bokuto lets go, instead gripping Akaashi by his shoulders so they are facing each other. “What about now? You said you got a broom for your birthday, right? I'll go get the stuff from Madame Hooch right now!”  
   
“It's 10 o'clock in the morning, Bokuto-san. We both have class.”  
   
“But--”  
   
“No buts, Bokuto-san. We are both going to class and then we will meet at 4 o'clock on the Quidditch pitch. I will collect everything from Madame Hooch on my way.”  
   
“AKAAAASHI!”  
   
~ * ~  
   
“Did you remember your broom, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks without turning around. He knows how his friend gets when excited.  
   
“Have a little faith in me, ‘Kaashi! I got it right here. Did you remember to get everything from Madame Hooch?” Bokuto replies with a slight sulk.  
   
“As you can see, everything's right here. I was just waiting on you.” Akaashi stands up from where he has been kneeling over the open case and tosses Bokuto the quaffle as he turns.  
   
Bokuto catches it easily with one arm, managing to hold onto both the quaffle and his broom. “So I forgot to ask, what position do you want to try out for?”  
   
“I intend to--”  
   
“Wait, let me guess!” Bokuto interrupts, making Akaashi question why the boy had even asked in the first place. “Seeker. I bet you want to be a seeker, right?”  
   
Akaashi’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “Yeah, I do. How did you know? Or was it a lucky guess?”  
   
“Faith, Akaash, remember?” The Hufflepuff pouts. “I don't know you just...seekers have to be smart. And fast. And they always have to keep their cool. And well, that's just you all over, ya know?”  
   
Akaashi thinks that after a year he should be used to Bokuto's blatant sincerity but the complements still take him by surprise. He asks instead, “How would you like to run this practice session, Bokuto-san?”  
   
Bokuto cocks his head to one side in thought. “Well, obviously it'd be best if we had a full team to practice with. I asked Oikawa and Iwaizumi if they'd come practice with us but they have a runes project to finish so it'll probably be a couple hours before they get here. Oh! I got a new first year who I think wants to play on the team, not sure what position though. He said he'd try to convince his best mate, a first year Ravenclaw, to meet us down here. And Kuroo said that as soon as he and Kenma beat the last level on the game he snuck in, they'll be here.”  
   
“...so until any of that happens, if it even does, what would you like to do?” Akaashi says flatly.  
   
“How about we start by throwing the quaffle around to warm up and then we can release the bludgers so you can get used to dodging them.” Bokuto suggests.  
   
      So for the next hour, that's what they do. It's harder than Akaashi initially assumed it would be, especially the bludgers. Akaashi knows it's at random but he swears one of them has some sort of grievance with him. That or it's on the “weed out the weak” setting.  
   
“Heads up, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto gives him all of three seconds to prepare for the quaffle suddenly flying towards his head. He catches it, gratefully; it had only taken 10 minutes for Akaashi to figure out his friend had quite an arm on him. He makes a sudden right turn and pulls back his arm to toss the quaffle back.  
   
“Bokuto-san!” The quaffle leaves his hand perfectly and starts its trajectory straight towards Bokuto's outstretched hand but halfway to its mark a bludger comes out of nowhere and knocks the quaffle off course--straight towards the stands. With a snort of annoyance Akaashi lets the quaffle go, they are too close to the stands and he doubts he would be able to stop in time even if he did catch it. Better to just let the stands stop it and--  
   
“Mine!” Bokuto clearly has none of Akaashi's reservations and is off like a shot, ducking under the offending bludger and giving chase to the wayward ball.  
   
“Wait! The stands!” But Bokuto ignores him, simply tucking himself in tighter to his broom to increase his speed.  
   
For the second time, the thought to consult Madame Pomfrey on Bokuto's behalf flutters through Akaashi's mind.  
   
        But much like an impending trainwreck, the Slytherin is unable to look away from the quaffle and the Hufflepuff chaser growing ever closer and closer to the stands. There's no way there's not going to be an impact. No matter how good a chaser is, they are still subject to the laws of gravity.  
   
“Got it!” Akaashi hears Bokuto's voice as he, apparently, gets his fingers around the quaffle. Akaashi prepares himself for the moment Bokuto realizes the mistake he's made. What he is not prepared for is for Bokuto to do something absolutely horrifying. Instead of even trying to slow down he stands up and jumps off the back of his broom. Akaashi feels his stomach drop out as Bokuto reaches out with his free hand to grab a handful of bristles a split second before the broom would have been completely out of his reach. With the chaser now literally hanging off the tail end, the change in weight puts the broom in a total vertical line which in turn shoots both chaser and quaffle straight up into the air, missing the stands by an inch. Akaashi can only stare open mouthed as Bokuto somehow manages to hook his feet back onto the shaft of his broom and pull himself back upright.  
   
“And 10 points to Hufflepuff!” He yells victoriously as he makes a dive towards the goal and throws the quaffle through. “Did you see that, Akaash?! Did you see? I caught it! I did amazing!”  
   
“You could have killed yourself, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi has never been one to raise his voice but in that moment it feels justified. “You jumped off your broom one hundred feet in the air!”  
   
“But I caught it, didn't I?” Bokuto looks at him with total confusion, like he truly doesn't understand why Akaashi is so upset. And it's only that confusion that prevents Akaashi from socking him in the jaw right then and there.  
   
“That's not the point, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi snaps before kicking his own broom into a downward glide, refusing to look at Bokuto again until they both have their feet on the ground. “You were one hundred feet in the air with no one around to grab you if you fell. We both left our wands in the Quidditch trunk so there was no way I could have slowed your fall. You could have died.”  
   
“I'm sorry, Akaashi. I guess I didn't think about it like that.” Bokuto says slowly, looking like someone trying to defuse a bomb. “I didn't mean to scare you.”  
   
“I know. I know you didn't, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi admits through a sigh as he works to rain his voice back under control.  
   
“But it was an amazing catch, right?” Bokuto prompts, never one to miss an opportunity.  
   
“Yes, Bokuto-san.” He allows through gritted teeth. “It was an amazing catch. But please don't repeat it.”  
   
“Wow, Akaash, anyone would think you were worried about me.” Bokuto laughs.  
   
“And what if I was? We are friends, are we not? I'm allowed to be worried about my friends.” Akaashi has always been a boy of few words so it's no surprise that he omits a few words from the last sentence. Such as “best” and “terrified of losing” and “I'll kill you myself if you scare me like that again.”  
   
“Are we friends? What kind of question is that, ‘Kaash? We're best friends!” Funny how Bokuto always has a way of picking up on those omitted words.  
   
“Then I'm allowed to want you alive.”  
   
“Aw, Akaashi!” Bokuto practically coos as he reaches out to hook an arm around Akaashi's shoulders. “For you I promise to be more careful and not jump off my broom when I'm one hundred feet in the air. Ok?”  
   
As usual, coming from anyone else it would have been sarcasm, but as it is Bokuto Akaashi merely nods. “I will hold you to that promise. Now, shall we continue?”  
   
“Sure! I'll just--”  
   
“THAT WAS AMAZING!” The new voice comes as a surprise. Turning to look behind them the two are met with the sight of four boys making their way across the pitch towards them. The two in the back are crossing the distance in a nice leisurely stroll but the front two are sprinting. “Did you do that on purpose? Were you scared you were going to fall? I can't believe what a catch that was!”  
   
The one talking is the first to reach them. He is young, probably a first year Gryffindor judging by his scarf. He also has the brightest head of orange hair Akaashi has ever seen.  
   
“Wow, really? You think so?” Bokuto chuckles sheepishly. “It was pretty awesome, huh?”  
   
“Do you think you could teach me to do that?” The boy asks hopefully. “I wanna join the team as a seeker and how cool would it be if I could make turns like that?”    
   
“Sure I can teach you! You got a broom--”  
   
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi interrupts. “What did you promise me not five minutes ago you would not be doing again?”  
   
“But! Akaashi, this is different! I'll be watching him and--why are you glaring? You know that face doesn't work on me anymore...Nope...Totally doesn't...fine!” Bokuto signs in defeat before turning back to the little Gryffindor. “So I just promised my best friend I wouldn't do dangerous stuff like that anymore so I can't teach it to anyone. But! I'll definitely show you all the quick turns I haven't promised never to do again!”  
   
“Really? Awesome! Thank you--uh?”  
   
“Koutarou Bokuto, second year Hufflepuff and Quidditch team chaser. What about you, shorty?”  
   
“Shoyo Hinata, first year Gryffindor and I'm going to be the seeker!” There's something about the boy's smile and his enthusiasm that make Akaashi wonder if he and Bokuto aren't related somehow.  
   
“Don't go saying stuff like that when you can barely hover 10 feet off the ground, dumbass.” Interjects the second boy to reach them. He's taller than the first but Akaashi would guess him the same age.  
   
“I'm working on it, Bakayama!” Shoyo bristles as he turns to stick his tongue out at the boy with the Ravenclaw scarf and sour expression.  
   
“Hey, Tadashi, you made it!” Bokuto unintentionally interrupts the brewing spat as the two remaining boys finally saunter up to their little group. “This must be your mate, huh? Hi, I'm Tadashi’s housemate Koutarou Bokuto.”  
   
Akaashi assumes Tadashi is the boy with chocolate hair and freckles as the other boy is wearing his Ravenclaw scarf. “This is Kei Tsukishima. He's a first year Ravenclaw and has been playing as a beater for our local team since--”  
   
“They don't need my life story, Tadashi.” His mate, a boy with blond hair and glasses drolls.  
   
“Sorry, Tsukki.” Tadashi Yamaguchi chuckles sheepishly.  
   
“Hey, wait!” Bokuto exclaims, eyes bright with a realization. “I'm a chaser, Shoyo and ‘Kaashi are seekers, Kei’s a beater. And...sorry mate, didn't get your name?”  
   
“Tobio Kageyama. I've been playing keeper for my local team for the past three years.” Well that explained the ‘bakayama’ comment.  
   
“Perfect! What about you, Tadashi?”  
   
“I've never played on a team like Tsukki has but I'd like to try out for chaser.” The first year admits.  
   
“Moms always said to ask and you shall receive. Looks like we got us a practice team, Akaash!” Bokuto is practically vibrating with energy.  
   
“It appears so, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi admits. “Now, if everyone would like to get their brooms we can get started.”  
   
I will do whatever it takes, use whomever I can, to achieve my goal.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the point I had to officially sit down and figure out the houses of all my children plus, if they were on the team what position they would play. 
> 
> The House decision was actually easy, except for 2: Suga and Kageyama. I was a little stuck between Slytherin and Ravenclaw for both of them. Suga is cunning and Kageyama is ambitious but in the end, I went with Ravenclaw because Suga uses his cunning for strategy and his wisdom to help others while Kageyama uses his ambition to improve both himself and his teammates. 
> 
> Quidditch positions were a little harder because the only position that had a clear counterpart was MB and Beater. And then I could never decide if the setter position was the keeper or the seeker or if the ace should be the seeker so in the end I just went 'screw it' and just made my own choices. 
> 
> Comments and critique welcome!


	3. Year Three: The year Akaashi almost doesn't recognize Bokuto when looking for a place to sit on the Hogwarts Express

             He blames it on his friend’s new skin color.  But then what can he expect to happen after two weeks visiting his grandparents in Maui? Of course Bokuto's skin is now a deep golden brown. He also blames it on his hair. Instead of its usual unstyled mess of platinum blond, there is now two gravity defying spikes of glowing silver-sheen locks on top of his head. It reminds him of an owl, quite fitting considering his friend's last name.

What Akaashi does not blame it on is the fact that this is also the year puberty hit Bokuto like a freight train, giving him two inches in height, a broadening of his shoulders, and a definition to his back.

Yeah, that's definitely not the reason. 

 

_I will never let others get too far ahead of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is incredibly short. 
> 
> Sorry, ya'll. 
> 
> The reason is because originally, this was all going to be 1 long one-shot of "highlight scenes" divided by asterisks or something to denote the year change. I changed my mind about this time because it meant I could post the earlier sections faster but also because I know myself. I KNOW how long my stuff ends up being. And as a reader, I certainly won't want to scroll through 10,000-20,000+ words. So I made the decision to post as chapters. 
> 
> I will say that this is probably the shortest chapter though. I'm touching up the 4th year bit so I'll try to post it faster than this weekly-ish updating I've been going for.


	4. Year Four: This Is a Special Year

           Between House Quidditch teams there are similarities in how members function. Such as, halfway through a player's seventh year, tryouts are held to fill the position once end of term rolls around. It allows for a training period for both new and remaining team members. But there are also differences between the House teams, include things such as retainer size and frequency of open tryouts. These are things decided between the team captain and the Head of the House.

           For example, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams only hold open tryouts when filling a position for a graduating player (or the rare times a player is removed or quits). But while Gryffindor only has 3-4 usual players on retainer, Ravenclaw believe in having a full team of retainers on the bench trained and ready to step in should someone get sick or injured. Not surprisingly, Hufflepuff has the largest bench with a regular team plus up to two full teams of retainers. In line with their desire to promote fairness, open tryouts are held for _all_ positions every odd year. The theory is that it not only promotes healthy competition but it also gives younger students a chance to learn from older students and in turn teach older students how to lead those under them. 

           While all strategies have their merits with pros and cons, Akaashi thinks he prefers Slytherins structure the best. They only keep one player on retainer and only for absolute emergencies. They never hold tryouts except for graduating players but, as the house prioritizes ambition and cunning, any student of any age can _challenge_ any player for their spot on the team. The winner is decided between the captain (or vice-captain should it be the captain's position in jeopardy) and the Head of the House. If the challenger wins, they become the new starter player while the beaten player is prohibited from challenging/trying out ever again. If the challenger loses they are only prohibited from challenging/trying out for two years. ****

            And it is this difference in team dynamics that allows this to be the year that Akaashi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Kageyama can all count themselves as House Quidditch team members; Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Kageyama as regulars with Akaashi, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi as retainers. It's only a step towards his final goal but Akaashi still feels an almost childlike desire to share the accomplishment with his parents; which is why he now finds himself climbing the ladder up to the Owlery with rolled up parchment in hand. Supper has just barely finished so most students will be heading back to their common rooms or chatting with their housemates, leaving the Owlery _blissfully_ empty. Akaashi has always enjoyed visiting the Owlery. On days when the ridiculousness of humanity becomes too much for him or when his housemates become too annoying, Akaashi can always retreat to the haven of quiet hoots, soft feathers, and intelligent eyes. 

" _Ebisu_ , _kuru kudasai."_ Akaashi calls softly as he holds out his arm. He doesn't have to wait long, as ten seconds later a fully grown rufous-legged owl lands gracefully on the protected part of his arm. " _Konbawa, Ebi-chan."_  

The owl cackles at him as, for the next few minutes, both bird and wizard simply take the chance to enjoy the others company. It's a pleasant feeling, stroking Ebisu's striped feathers as the owl approvingly nudges his fingers with his head, and it never fails to warm his heart especially since the owl only responds to native Japanese.

" _Ebi_ - _chan_ , _kore o watashi no ryooshin ni o mochi kudasai."_ Akaashi instructs as he attaches the parchment to the owl's leg. Ebisu hoots once in understanding before spreading his wings and taking off through the opening at the roof. Going by previous trips, his parents will receive the news with their morning paper.

     As always, the temptation to stay in his hideaway for a little longer purrs in Akaashi's ear but the mound of homework awaiting him feels like a megaphone blaring against his back. So with one last calming breath full of feathers and straw, Akaashi turns to head back down the ladder. Someone apparently has other ideas though as, with only one loud hoot as a warning, something lands unceremoniously on Akaashi's head. There's a moment of confusion where Akaashi tries to maintain his balance and the something on his head tries to figure out if it has a better chance of staying aloft by jumping off Akaashi's head or simply waiting him out. Making the decision for the interloper, Akaashi reaches up and wraps both hands around the thing as gently as he can. What he finds when he is able to bring the creature in front of his face is an owl (no surprise there). As he is currently looking at the back of it, all he can immediately tell is it is grey and rather large.

"Grab onto me." He instructs the creature as between the two of them, they somehow manage to situate the owl on Akaashi's forearm without Akaashi dropping him or the owl ripping off chunks of Akaashi's skin in the process.

"Please do not jump on my head again." Akaashi chastises the bird. Strangely, almost as if he has been understood, the owl seems to shrink in on himself and gives a pathetic sounding hoot. It's an almost human like gesture that has Akaashi looking at the creature more closely. It is a large owl and covered in gray and white feathers with two tuffs on the top of its head. And, truly, he would be remiss if he didn't recognize a great horned owl when he saw one, especially since his best friend had modeled his signature hair style after one.

       In fact, if Akaashi didn't already know for a fact that Bokuto's own owl was a barn owl named McDonald, he would have assumed that the odd creature belonged to the Hufflepuff. Even the coloring of the feathers that made up the tuffs, it is _identical_ to the way Bokuto has taken to dying his roots dark and blending it in with his natural platinum hair. It is uncanny. 

"My best friend would like you, I think. You two must go to the same cosmetologist." Akaashi informs the owl. Apparently taking this as a compliment, the owl puffs out his chest and hoots proudly as if to compliment this mysterious friend on his good taste.

"Now I must be going, so if you would be so kind as to restrain yourself from attempting to knock me down the stairs" Akaashi drolls, somehow not at all surprised by the sudden squawking the owl gives him in reply, almost as if personally appalled at the thought of hurting him.

       What Akaashi does _not_ expect, however, is for the bird to suddenly leap off his arm in a flurry of molting feathers and strangled hooting sounds. He also does not expect the owl to start to _stretch in mid air_ the moment before it hits the ground as if the bones are trying to burst out through skin. And he most certainly _does not_ expect it when it is a pair of human feet that hit the ground in place of curved talons. 

'Surprise!' A familiar voice coughs as it tries to clear the bits of down feathers from inside its throat. "I told you, didn't I? That I was working on a surprise all summer? Well, this is it! I'm an owl, 'Kaashi! An OWL. How awesome is that??"

**** Akaashi wants to say a lot of things at that moment. Like how _normal_ students wouldn't even think of _trying_ to become an animagus until at least their seventh year. That just because three stupidly loyal and recklessly lucky fifth years succeeded once upon a time does _not_ instantly make it a good idea to follow their example. Akaashi wants to remind him of his promise not to do dangerous things and isn't practicing the spell on his own just that, dangerous? For all he knew, his form could manifest as a stupid _goldfish_ and leave him gasping for water on the floor with no way to call for aid.

**** Akaashi also stupidly wants to _cheer_ . He wants to rub it into the faces of all the students who like to make his dearest friend the constant butt of jokes due to his difficulty with school. He wants to flaunt it over afternoon tea that this boy, the most Hufflepuff to ever Hufflepuff, has succeeded something only a few wizards have ever had the determination or the skill to even _try._

What he says though is, "I see now why you would never tell me about all your private sessions with Headmistress McGonagall, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto has the grace to look sheepish. "Well, it wouldn't have been much as surprise if I'd told you, would it?"

"When did you decide you wanted to become an animagus?" Akaashi asks, honesty curious.

"Hmmm...probably back in third year, when they got brought up in Transfiguration. I mean, turning into an animal that represents your very soul? How can anyone not want to _know_ ?" Akaashi is about to point out the over-romanticism of the statement but Bokuto continues on. "So I asked Mcgonagall to teach me. She didn't want to at first but eventually I wore her down. So we made a deal. If I could keep at least an A in all my classes then beginning fourth year she would start giving me private lessons. And I _did_ and here I am!" 

"I _was_ wondering why a dedication to your schoolwork finally developed." Akaashi admitted. 

"It's not like I don't _try."_ Bokuto pouts. "It's just hard for me to sit still and there are always other things to do--like practice to become the best Quidditch chaser ever!"

"Those two aren't mutually exclusive, you know." Comes the deadpan observation.

"I know! But we all aren't, _you_ , Akaash. I can only do so many things at one time." 

"Well," Akaashi coughs, unsure what to do with that comment. "In any case, you should be proud in how you have maintained your grades _and_ your private lessons. I know I am." 

"You're...proud of me, 'Kaash? _Really?"_ The hope in those golden eyes is almost too much. 

"Of course I am, Bokuto-san, as I'm sure your family is as well." And he means every word.

"Yeah! I told moms about it and she was, like, freaking out she was so excited! She told me not to worry â€˜cause she said she _knew_ I was gonna be an owl." Bokuto grins like this is somehow a compliment. "Then I asked her what she thinks she would be and she said she'd probably be a dolphin cause she laughs like one."

'I don't think that--"

"She also thinks that my dad would have been robin. She said he was a bird like me but he was too soft to be a bird of prey." Bokuto muses and Akaashi can't help but stare.

In the four years they have known each other, this is the first time Bokuto has ever brought up his father. Biology, of course, dictates that Bokuto have one, at least on a physical level but Akaashi has never found a smooth way to broach the subject. But now...Bokuto _did_ bring it up himself, after all.

"I've never heard you talk about your father before, Bokuto-san."

"Huh?" Bokuto suddenly zeroes in on him and for a moment Akaashi is terrified he's made a mistake. "I guess not, I mean it's just been me and moms for so long. I barely even remember him, to tell you the truth." Bokuto admits, absently scratching at the back of his neck.

"When did you last see him?" Akaashi knows he's intruding but he's never been the type to let things go once he has gotten his teeth into them.

"Twelve years ago? Something like that. It was the day he died, anyway." Bokuto answers, cocking his head in thought.

Akaashi feels a sudden wave of nausea hit his stomach. It isn't like the answer surprises him, really there were only two possibilities to begin with, but hearing Bokuto admit it somehow makes it real. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. We don't have to continue this conversation if you don't want to."

Bokuto must see the discomfort on his face because his expression softens to one of reassurance. "It's ok, 'Kaashi, really. Like I said I barely remember him. Like I remember he was a...ah...oh! He was a pediatrician."

"A what?"

"Oh, right, duh. You're a pure-blood, of course you wouldn't know." Bokuto is the only wizard Akaashi has ever met who makes things like _muggle-born_ or _pure blood_ sound like simple words, the same type of words he would use to say _the sky is blue._ It is something Akaashi will never tire of. "A pediatrician is a muggle doctor who only looks after little kids. I guess that's why moms says he was soft. Only someone soft would want to take care of little kids, right?"

"I think wanting to take care of children is admirable." Akaashi answers sincerely.

"Right?!" Bokuto perks up. "I remember that, and--oh! I remember his hands. They were _big_ and strong but I remember when he held my hand how gentle he always was."

There's such a wistfulness that passes over his friend's face at that moment that Akaashi almost hates himself for his next question. "May I ask, how did he die, Bokuto-san?"

"Oh, um...he got sick. I don't know much about it but I remember that he started staying home a lot more." The wistfulness is gone, replaced with something different, something more detached, more... "The day he died, I remember we were sitting inside tossing a volleyball back and forth when suddenly he stopped and declared it was time for a nap. Well, when you're three years old, naps with your dad are still cool, right? So we curled up on their bed and he tucked me in and said he loved me and...he never woke up."

 There's nothing Akaashi can think of to say. He knows that he and Bokuto speak more that evening. That they talk about how happy Bokuto is that Akaashi has made the Quidditch team because it means they will get to play together in an official match. He asks if Akaashi got enough to eat at suppor, because Bokuto knows that the lamb stew served was a favourite of both Akaashi's and Kuroo. And, Bokuto admits, that the last time that happened to being afraid the two were going to start throwing hexes at each other to get the next bowl. They talk about how Bokuto has to get back to the Hufflepuff common room because he and Azemane Asahi are partners in a project for Runes. 

It's all normal, everyday talk but Akaashi knows he will never remember it. 

All he can think of for the rest of the night is that everything suddenly makes sense. Why Bokuto is always craving praise, craving acknowledgement. Why he unknowingly feels he like has to be loud to get anyone's attention. Why he gets so happy when someone shows just the slightest bit of genuine interest in him or his likes. But most of all, Akaashi now understands why Bokuto was able to see the thestrals on the first day.

_I will never allow my best friend to make that lonely face ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry. This chapter took way too long and I'm still unhappy with the ending. This was something I'd planned ever since bringing in the threstrels and I'm not sure I'm pleased with my execution. Ah. 
> 
> Yes, Bokuto named his barn owl McDonald. Like "Old McDonald Had a Farm." Cause he's a nerd and I love him. Also, little reminder that his mom is from Hawaii and as she primarily raised him, his accent is more American than British. In case anyone had noticed or wondered. 
> 
> You will never tell me that Teddy and the new batch of Weasley/Potter clan didn't turn the whole story of the Marauders into a piece of Hogwarts history. Cause they did. 
> 
> I have now made up more about Quidditch than I ever had any desire to know in the first place. 
> 
> Just because someone struggles with school does not in any way make them unintelligent. Just a little PSA. Thank you and goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know. It somehow always ends up at Hogwarts. 
> 
> But I recently saw a piece of fanart of a Slytherin Akaashi and a Hufflepuff Bokuto and I absolutely fell in love with the idea. In going back to the original descriptions of the 4 Houses I realized that the HC of this particular sorting made such perfect sense that I can no longer see my owl children in any other house. 
> 
> And because my attention span seems to run on the short side, I decided to do a highlight version of the 7 years instead of the full thing. 
> 
> I initially wanted to keep as many of the original HP characters out of the story as possible, so I wouldn't have to go back and check any facts, but Hagrid just wasn't having that so here he is. 
> 
> Please come with me on this story!


End file.
